Three Sisters and a Promise
by MeganBellaRoseBlack
Summary: Three little witches make a vow beneath an old oak tree. One sister breaks that vow. Please R&R :


**A/n. Okay so I also found this one saved on my laptop, and I remember being pretty happy with it, so I hope you enjoy it as well. I would love to know what you think, so please spare a moment and whip off a review! Thanks and enjoy. **

**MBRB'xoxo**

Narcissa still remembered the days when her and her sisters were inseparable. Not like these more recent morbid times in which the name of her 'traitor' sibling was not to be muttered. As she held the comforting bundle that was her son close to her, she wondered what kind of life he would have. It still amazed her that this small human being was a part of her and Lucius and that it was her blood that flowed through his veins. They had created him and as soon as he could talk, he would call her 'Mum'. He was a new life brought into an ancient world full of pain and despair and it was this new life that was currently bringing Narcissa so much joy. But it was her old life that so frequently poked and prodded at the edges of her memories and mind. It was her old life, the one she so desperately wanted back, that hurt her so badly.

The three Black sisters stood under an ancient oak tree in the grounds of the Black manor, their hands joined and smiles being shared between them. The oldest sister with her long curls blowing around her face and large dark eyes fixed her younger sibling with a pointed stare and told them that under no circumstances could this vow be broken. Even if the world fell apart and the sky fell, they would never be able back out of the promises they had so solemnly made that bitter windy afternoon. Her two younger sisters nodded with straight, serious faces as Bellatrix waved a twig from the oak tree above their hands and muttered a couple of phrases and words which sounded like they could have the power to bind their promises until the end of time. It had been a particularly long afternoon and the girls had apparently been making too much noise for their mothers liking and so she had sent the girls outside with the orders that they were not to make too much noise. And so it had become that the girls, out of complete boredom and lack of things to do, had began to play at being older and wiser. They all knew that they would soon be powerful and respected witches in the magical community, but at the tender ages of 10, 8 and 6, they craved the ability to fire charms and hexes from their very own wands. Bellatrix had decided that the three should never be allowed to drift apart and that they should always be as close as they were at this moment in time, because when the three sisters were together, all was right in the world. Narcissa and Andromeda had nodded their head and agreed when Bellatrix had voiced these opinions and they had decided that making their own unbreakable vow was the obvious thing to do. Bellatrix, as the oldest, was elected to perform the vow and as her temporary 'wand' was waved over their hands, they knew that even though no green rope bound them, the blood that coursed through their veins was bond enough.

'Bella, what if we do drift apart though?' Narcissa asked, her blue eyes big with worry. She was never more content then when her sisters were paying her the attention she loved or teasing each other with sharp words and empty threats because underneath it all was a tone of love and adoration.

'It won't happen Narcissa' Bellatrix has replied with strict firmness and passion in her voice. Even at their young ages, they knew that their lives would bring them responsibility and requirements that would mean they would have to run their own houses and families, but nothing was more important to them then the family that they had at that moment. The three of them. The Black sisters.

Bellatrix. Andromeda. Narcissa.

'Bella, you can't just leave us' Narcissa pouted from her older sisters bed as she watched her throw a couple things into her trunk, already emblazoned with the green symbol of Salazar Slytherine. Her father had decided that there was no point in wasting galleons on buying any other trunk because his precious Bellatrix was clearly going to be the princess of Slytherine.

'I have to Cissy, you'll be there soon, don't worry' she smiled at the blonde as she threw another book into her trunk. Narcissa rose from the bed and began to fold robes and place books nearly into the trunk through her blurred vision. She didn't want to have to wave goodbye to Bellatrix as the Hogwarts train took her away. Andromeda flicked through the pages of the first years potions book with mild interest and then threw it across the room towards the trunk, nearly hitting Narcissa in the process.

'I'll be there before you though Cissy, so you'll be left on your own' Andromeda told the small blonde who allowed tears to fall at the thought of both her sisters leaving her.

'Then you'll be able to have all Mother and Fathers attention all to yourself. Just how you like it' Bellatrix smirked. She knew how much Narcissa loved to be the centre of attention, and without her older sisters there, she'd get all the attention she wanted. This thought obviously hadn't occurred to Narcissa, as a small smile rose on her lips and she wiped away the tears with as much dignity as she could muster.

'And Bella will be back soon anyway. You won't even realise she's gone. Well, you will... there won't be a great ogre tramping around the house and we won't have to look at her hideous wild black curls until Christmas. It's a good thing she's leaving Cissy!' Andromeda beamed at her younger sister from Bellatrix's window seat. Ducking as a small potions bottle came towards her and promptly smashed, Andromeda laughed at her sister's furious expression.

'Yeah, and when Dromeda leaves, you won't have to put up with her pathetic jokes and dreadful singing which, by the way, sounds like a werewolf howling' Bellatrix spat back with a pointed look at her sister. Andromeda laughed in return and gave her sister a cheeky wink. 'Anyway, Cissy. Come on, out. I need some privacy and a good nights sleep before I go to H-H-Hogwarts' Bellatrix breathed into Narcissas face with a broad smile on her face. She ruffled the blonde hair as Narcissa sulked past her and out the bedroom leaving Bellatrix and Andromeda alone in silence. Bellatrix continued to pack the last couple of thinks into her trunk and then slammed it shut and sat cross legged on top of it staring at her little sister fiddling with the hem of her robes.

'What's wrong Dromeda?' Bellatrix asked. She knew that far away look on her sisters face and could tell from a mile away that something was bothering her.

'Nothing' Andromeda replied, but didn't look up from the hem and loose thread that hung from it. Bellatrix crossed the room and sat next to her, nudging her with her shoulder slightly and coaxing a small smile from her lips.

'Come on. What is it?' Andromeda looked into Bellatrixs dark eyes and gave a small half smile.

'I'm gonna miss you Bella' she said after a couple seconds of silence. The two, although constantly arguing and taunting the other, were very close and never went long without sharing a joke or a laugh. Bellatrix laughed at Andromedas tone of voice. It was like they would never see each other again, and of course that would never happen.

'You've just got through saying it's a good thing you won't have to see my wild hair again' she reminded her with a flick of said black hair. Andromeda finally looked up and played with a lock of her sisters long wild mane.

'What if I like seeing your wild hair?' she asked a little sadly.

'Only because you like to pull it' Bellatrix giggled, pulling harshly on the dark brown hair of her sister. Andromeda yelped and pulled back on the black in her hand. The pair laughed and Bellatrix lay back on her bed with her hands behind her head lazily. 'You won't miss me that much Dromeda. You'll be too busy writing to me everyday' she winked.

'Maybe not every day... but I'll write' Andromeda lay down and turned over so she was on her front looking down at her sisters pale, gorgeous face.

'And I'll write back' Bellatrix smiled. It wasn't often that the two went longer than a half hour without an argument breaking out, but that night there was the mutual understanding that they didn't want to argue. No matter what they said, they were closer to each other than anyone in the world, and being apart would be the hardest thing they had ever had to do in their short lives. Their hands met and their fingers twined together as they had before.

'We'll never drift apart, no matter how far you are, will we?'

'We promised we wouldn't. I keep my promises Dromeda' Andromeda didn't reply. She knew that her older sister knew she kept her promises too. Until the day she died.

'Don't even think about it Andromeda! You're not leaving like this. You're not leaving to go to _him _when you have us!' Bellatrix yelled as Andromeda pulled her heavy trunk down the stairs of the Black mansion. Bellatrix and Narcissa both followed her, anger radiating from all three of the sisters Black. Andromeda didn't bother to give a reply; she knew that if she did, she would be inviting pleading to stay.

'Dromeda, come on. Stay' Narcissa begged in a small voice that reminded the two other witches just how vulnerable the youngest Black was.

'No' she replied simply. Turning, she knew that she wouldn't be able to put up with the pleaded of Narcissa. She had tried so many times in the past, and she had never been able to withstand more than a couple minutes of her blue eyes leaking tears. She looked at the two women before her, one fragile with pale blonde hair perfectly placed and a face full of begging. The other bold, tanding strong with a look of complete fury on her face. But even as she glared, there was something beneath her look of anger and rage. There was the need to protect and make sure that her little sister came to no harm. But like so many times before, that urge to look after her sister was causing pain to them all. There was no time that Bellatrix didn't think that she knew best and demand that the others followed her wiser opinion. Usually, Andromeda came round to Bellatrix's way of thinking and went along with her wild ways, but not this time. This time, there was no way that Andromeda could give in to the power that came from Bellatrix. Taking a firm grip on her trunk, Andromeda looked pointedly at her younger sister - the one she knew would be able to understand, if even only a little. After all, she knew what love was. She was capable of love - and muttered a small 'I'm sorry' and then disapperated.

She hadn't seen the grip Bellatrix also had on her trunk.

Taking a deep breath as she landed in the pouring rain of a small muggle town, Andromeda allowed her eyes to well with tears.

'What do you think you're playing at Dromeda?' Andromeda spun around to see the face of Bellatrix glaring back at her.

'Just leave Bella! Leave me alone! I've made my choice and so just leave me be!' her voice was laced with pleading, but Bellatrix didn't move an inch.

'He's a mudblood. You deserve so much better. You deserve the best Dromeda' Bellatrix yelled over the wind that whipped around them both, tugging at their hair and robes. Andromeda had a feeling her sisters wasn't just shouting because the noise of the wind was overwhelming.

'I am in love with him Bellatrix! I don't expect you to understand. You who has no love in your heart. You're in a loveless marriage, and the only person you feel anything for is yourself' she yelled back, the rain plastering her hair to her face and soaking her robes. Her words slapped Bellatrix hard. Through all the arguments the pair had had, there was always that underlying feel of joking and love but all that was underlying Andromedas words now were hatred.

'You know how much I adore you and Cissy. You know I would do anything for you both' she spat. The cruel, short laugh that came back to her from Andromedas mouth was like another hard slap.

'You adore me and Cissy do you? Then why is it that you no longer even write to us? We send you letter after letter, invitation after invitation and we don't get a thing back until poof. You're there and you need us to hang off your every word of adventure and danger. You don't adore Cissy or me, Bellatrix. You adore the attention we bring' Andromeda knew how hard her words were hitting her sister. Bellatrix had always been Andromedas favourite. She had always been the one that brought comfort when the storms came or laughs when the boredom visited. She'd been the one who had listened and resolved her problems and the one who had told her she was beautiful when she'd felt hideous. Bellatrix had been a constant in Andromedas life and if she was honest with herself, she was the one thing that had nearly stopped her from leaving. And if she had been the girl that Andromeda had grown up with, then there was no doubt about it. Andromeda would have stayed. She would not have been able to say goodbye to the dark brown eyes she loved so much. But that was the problem. The dark brown eyes were now black. The comfort when storms came had become the whirlwind that caused chaos through people's lives and the problem that needed to be resolved. Since Bellatrix had married, she was no longer the Bella Black that the young Dromeda had doted on and needed. She was now Bellatrix Lestrange; feared death eater and heartless being who the grown Andromeda yearned to embrace, but was too scared that she would be embracing mere stone.

'I have things to do now Dromeda. I have a life of my own'

'And I will have no part in it.'

'What happened to the girl who stood under the oak tree and swore to never leave? Never allow us to drift apart?' Bellatrix asked, her voice cold and bitter.

'I don't know Bellatrix. Perhaps you should ask her. That is, of course, if you can find her. She is probably playing with her older sister who she doted on. I believe they are in a place called 'the past' and alas, it is a place we can no longer go.'

'Well go then Andromeda. Go to the mudblood, but you will never see me again. I won't allow myself to associate with such lower class types' Bellatrix hurled the words at her younger sister wishing that they could just become those two girls again and be, once again, oblivious to the pain they would cause each other.

'That is a choice I knew I would have to make and I have made it.' Andromeda said flatly, knowing that the time to leave was coming.

Inside, the young Bella stared at her little sister and felt an overwhelming urge to hug her. She needed to feel the warmth of Dromeda and know that she still loved her.

Inside, the young Dromeda stared at her older sister and yearned for her to tell her that things would be okay and to be able to believe her.

But inside they knew that it would never be able to happen. They would never have the security of each other they had always had ever again.

'Then you should leave. Break the vow we made. Go Andromeda' Bellatrix said, coldness oozing through her voice.

'That vow was made my kids and bound by a twig Bellatrix. It meant nothing but a childish dream. This is the harsh reality we face, and I regret it. Make of that what you will.' Bellatrix did not reply.

And so the witches had got their wish. They had become older and wiser to the pain the world held. They were powerful and respected. And they had the ability to fire charms and hexes from their very own wands. But oh, what they would give to become those two young girls again.

The two young girls who sobbed as they looked at their sister knowing that the torrential rain that poured down their cheeks hid their tears that slid down their faces.

The two young girls who internally dreaded the moment they disapparated and left the other knowing they would never see her again, being left with nothing but memories of happy times arguing happily and a vow made so many years ago under an ancient oak tree which stood long before they did.

From behind Bellatrix stepped a young girl with pale skin and dark brown eyes. Her midnight black, long waved hair whipped around her face in the wind, only adding to the stark contrast of her paleness. Her gorgeous face was streaked with tears that fell thick and fast as she looked over at the woman she vaguely recognised. She looked so familiar but different somehow. Something in the bold way she stood wasn't right, and the hardened look in her eyes didn't look like it came naturally. Then the girls eyes flicked down a little. From behind this familiar stranger came a small girl who she very much knew. A young girl with deep brown hair that glistened as it became damp in the pouring rain, her face as striking as the girl who looked upon her. And like her, tears mingled with rain that came cascading down her small cheeks. The two girls waved to each other sadly, their eyes meeting and saying only one word.

Sorry.

And with that, Bellatrix and Andromeda were gone. Andromeda disapparating as if sinking into the floor leaving a trail of purple and Bellatrix spinning out of sight leaving a wispy trail of black behind her. Only the two girls remained momentarily as the purple and black mixed together. Two sisters together for the last time. Bella and Dromeda, waving goodbye to each other with the finality only children can master.

Narcissa didn't know what had happened that night after her sisters had left her behind. All she knew was that when Bellatrix had returned, she has been soaked to the skin and as the droplets ran from her robes and dried as she sat by the fire, the droplets that poured down her cheeks hadn't stopped.

After that evening, Andromeda had not been mentioned again. She was the taboo of the Black family. The one rule Bellatrix would never break. Narcissa thought of her often as her older sister laughed and she was brought back to the three Black sisters lounging and laughing or when Bellatrix was enraged and Narcissa returned to the times when Andromeda would be called as the only one who would be able to calm Bella down. Now though, no one could calm Bellatrix down and her laughter was manic and wild. To others, they couldn't see the space Andromeda had left in Bellatrix's world. They thought that she was the thing that Bellatrix hated more than any other because she had put herself together so painstakingly carefully that the cracks of regret very nearly disappeared. Very nearly. But as every year Andromedas birthday went by, Bellatrix would become restless. She would torture more muggles than usual, be more manic then usual and deny there was anything wrong. But Narcissa knew her too well. She knew that when night fell and her disowned sister became one year older without her wishing happy birthday or giving her a well thought out present, Bellatrix lay in her bed and thought of the Dromeda she used to know and wished she still did. She lay silent for a moment and sent a Happy Birthday wish to her little sister. The little Dromeda that she had known all those years ago. The little girl who had held her hand beneath an oak tree and promised to never leave.

The little girl that had lied with a smile and taken the remnants of Bella Black and made them into Bellatrix Lestrange.


End file.
